Robin is hot and flexible
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: Wally had never been into guys. As far as he knew he was 100% straight. Yep. This speedster reacted to the fairer sex only. But...watching Robin...  Pervness ahead. Possible slash in a sequel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Sorry...**

**A/N: Mentions of sexual situations, masturbation, and Pervertedness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Done as a response to a prompt on the livejournal anon meme. Also, Note that Robin _is_ thirteen in this for the purpose of adding to the awkward, but if you want to age him up, feel free.**

* * *

><p>Wally had never been into guys. As far as he knew he was 100% straight. <em>Yep<em>. This speedster reacted to the fairer sex _only_. _But_...watching Robin he kept having to remind his body of that simple fact because god if he wasn't _reacting_ to the smaller male's movements in the most uncomfortable way. And he wasn't alone. No, if the look on the others faces were any indication, they were having the exact same problem.

While Wally fought it every step of the way, hands over his lap, Kaldur just seemed...stuck, frozen in place with his eyes glued to that lithe form as it danced through the air in a way no human body should be able to do, Megan seemed awestruck, she and Artemis staring half lidded at the youngest member of their team with a look Wally would _kill_ to have directed his way, and Superboy- Superboy looked like a hungry dog staring at a juicy steak(drool and all). It was...disturbing, to say the least.

And it was all the more disturbing because Robin seemed to have absolutely _no idea _what he was doing to the older teens. No. Robin had no idea how provocative he was being, his body bending elegantly as he went through his workout routine with accidental sensuality, every movement like a whispered caress.

The moment the boy had started his routine workout his teammates had stopped their own, one by one turning to watch the graceful display from their corners of the training room. And one by one they'd been entranced by his movements, pulled in by his body. And now? Now they were all stuck watching. Whimpering and moaning as he bent and flipped.

Wally found comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one holding in a biting moan of pleasure as the acrobat changed position, back arching into a bridge and quickly melting into a series of flips that- OH GOD!- if he slowed it down would have them all on their knees, _begging_ for more. Oh, who was he kidding? They _already were _begging for more.

It didn't help that every twist and turn had his shirt riding up, exposing a perfectly toned stomach and occasionally the barest glimpse of chest, and that he was wearing what must be The-Tightest-Workout-Pants-in-The-Entire-World because they're clinging to his body in ways that just-_WOW_, accentuating his well toned legs and his even more well toned ass.

Every arch his body made added to the heat in his teammates body's and Wally was sure that soon enough the pressure would become to much. He prayed to god that Robin would stop before it got that far. And judging by the tightness in Wally's costume that was soon.

He felt a fresh burst of lust as Robin bend himself into what appeared to be a completed circle, the tips of his fingers wrapped around his ankles. The boy-no, _teen_-wonder then pulled off into several slow flips, stretching his well toned muscles to their limit before moving into the next motion.

In the corner of his vision Wally could just make out his teammates, each of them faring as bad as him. Superboy actually had a hand down his pants (being a clone with no sense of social etiquette had to have some perks right?) and Wally wasn't far behind.

Eyes roving over his best friend's form he was seconds away from unzipping his costume and letting out his..._frustration_ right there and it seemed Kaldur and the girls weren't far behind. Poor Megan was biting her lips in the effort of keeping herself in control and Artemis had her hands tangled in her hair, pulling it every few seconds as if to ground herself. Out of all of them Kaldur seemed the most in control, simply clasping his hands together over his lap in a tight gesture.

Meanwhile Robin just continued on, oblivious to his friends plight. His body dipped and curved in some sort of self made rhythm and Wally realized he was panting along to it lightly, hand having moved to his crotch of it's own accord. He stroked himself, giving in to the need, eyes following the small form as it flitted wonderfully about.

And then Robin stopped.

He straightened up, wiping at the sheen of sweat coating his forehead, and turned to face them, a relaxed smile on his face. Wally had moved his hand-as had Superboy(thank god)- but he couldn't do a thing about the redness of his face or the tightness of his costume. Thankfully Robin didn't seem to notice.

"Whew. I'm beat. I'm gonna go take a shower.", he said softly,walking right past them all and leaving his teammates to stare after him looks of relief and maybe a bit of embarrassment on their faces.

As soon as he was gone the older teens unfroze, each one letting out a shaky breath.

"Well...", Artemis coughed. "that was..."

The four teens looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. Drooling over their youngest teammate was just a tad awkward. Especially since several of them had gone so far as to touch themselves in front of everyone. Wally bit down his embarrassment( had a rep to keep here!) and grinned.

"_Hot_."

"I would have said inappropriate," Kaldur said calmly. "but I suppose it was rather...hot."

Superboy moved forward. "I don't understand. Doesn't hot imply a high temperature?"

"I saw an earth show that said hot meant attractive.", Megan said quickly. "Is that right?"

Kaldur gave a nod. "That would be the implication."

Superboy frowned. "So...Robin is attractive?"

"Oh yeah.", Wally gave another grin. "After _that_, I'd say Robin is _very_ attractive."

"Excuse me?"

All four teens froze, eyes going wide. Wally turned first, gulping as he took in the imposing figure looming over them.

"Oh-uuuuuuh- hi...Batman...we just...uh, heh", The speedster looked down at his feet and groaned, before facing the Terrifying glare of the bat. "Sorry?"

The bat glared down at him. "I think we need to have a little..._talk_."

Wally opened his mouth to protest. "But they-"

"**Now.**"

"Ah man." The speedster sighed sadly and followed the bat, briefly glaring back at his teammates. "They got off on him too."

"Got off?" Batman froze, eyes narrowing. "You **got off** on my son?"

"Ah crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Wally. Caught by the Bat!Daddy. Lol. Anywho. Please feel free to leave a review(I would be sooooo happy if you did). <strong>


End file.
